Dark Hope
by MirrorDede
Summary: So, you just read retrace 53 and you're worried about Break and Liam. In this imagining of what the next chapter will bring, we see that Liam's desire to "Help Xerx" can come true even if he's lying immobile on the ground. Break angst, Gil/Break spat.


**Dark Hope**

_**Spoilers for Chapter 53! **_

_**This is my take on what the next chapter (54) will bring us, from my vantage point here in semi-plausible crack-land. **_

_**I've tried to be sensitive to the fact that not everyone believes that Liam is dead. **_

_**The first section is action-packed and slightly amusing, as we see that Liam's desire to "Help Xerx" can happen even if he's lying immobile on the ground. **_

_**In section 2, we get Break angsting over Liam, and then a nice little Gil/Break spat, where Gil finally learns the truth about Break's eyesight.**_

1

"Come!"

Xerxes Break beckoned to Fang and Lily. He couldn't see them – so they would need to come closer – he wasn't sure he could trust himself to find the two Baskervilles with his sword, especially after the rough day he'd had so far. His blindness was becoming more of a hindrance than he thought it would be. And worst of all, his dear friend Liam…was apparently dead…or so Fang said.

Choking back the lump in his throat, Break tightened his grip on his sword and tried to keep his four senses primed. He heard footsteps, felt the air move in front of him, and thrust his sword forth just in time to meet Fang's behemoth weapon.

Unprepared for the force of the blow, Break staggered backwards, then recovered quickly. He got his bearings and began a dangerous game of swordplay with Fang. The two danced around each other, taking thrusts and swipes.

"Reim's friend is mean!" said Lily, pouting. "He has an angry look on his face. Can I sic Bandersnatch on him, Fang?"

"No, Lily-san," said Fang, blocking Break's sword. "We don't want to make him too mad, or Mad Hatter might come out and kill Bandersnatch."

"Mad Hatter can't kill _us_, can he Fang? 'Cos we're immortal!" Lily said proudly.

_Immortal_, thought Break. _It can't be…_

"Shush Lily," said Fang, slicing a hole in Break's jacket with his weapon.

Break tried to hide the fear that was pooling inside him. _I can't kill immortals as I am, I may have to use Mad Hatter…and if I do that…_

Fang was getting the upper hand now and was slowly backing Break toward Liam, who lay still and bloody on the ground. Unable to see, Break stumbled over Liam and fell backwards uncontrollably. His sword flew behind him, and hit the candelabra on the wall. _What did I just trip over?_ Break thought. _Could it have been…_

"The candles are out!" yelled Lily.

"Crap," mumbled Fang. "Can't see a thing."

Break grinned and felt around the floor for his sword.

"I guess we'll have to call off this fight," announced Fang.

"No need," said Break, taking his sword securely in hand. "I can still fight in the dark." He lunged forward and poked Fang in the chest.

Fang backed up a couple of steps, and tripped over Liam just as Break had. As he fell, his sword flew to the side and twisted into Lily's chest.

"Ow, Fang, that hurts," moaned Lily. "Was that you that stabbed me or Liam's mean friend?"

"Ugh, my sword is stuck in you! I'm sorry, Lily-san," said Fang, trying to remove the sword. "I can't get it out!"

With the two of them distracted, Break found Liam on the ground, hauled him on to his back, and snuck out of the room, unseen by Fang and Lily.

2

Break carried Liam off to an empty room and lay him down.

"Liam! Answer me!"

Panting a little from the effort of carrying the other man, Break reached out to touch Liam's hair. _Short hair…feels like his_. Then his fingertips gently outlined the contours of his cheeks, nose, chin, forehead. _No glasses…what could have happened? So much blood on his neck... oh, this feels like a terrible wound. _

"Liam! Wake up!"

Break found Liam's hand and felt for a pulse. He could find none. _Maybe if he's lost a lot of blood, the pulse will be too weak to feel. _

"Liam! Answer me!"

Trembling, he pressed his ear to Liam's chest, trying to detect a heartbeat. He could find none. _Maybe I just can't feel it. Why can't I stop shaking?_

"Wake up, Liam!"

_You shouldn't have come here tonight, Liam…your chain can't fight… _

Break pressed his face into Liam's chest and let out a couple of stifled sobs.

_You can't be dead! I need you! Though I never admitted it to you…_

He felt tears welling up in his eyes and a heard a quivering moan escape his lips.

"Break!" It was Gilbert there, quite unexpectedly. "What's going on!"

Startled, Break's head popped up. He tried to make his face look emotionless, and then blushed, realizing he'd been caught in a private moment of distress.

"G-Gilbert…" Break said, as he quickly wiped away his tears. "Does Liam…look dead to you?"

"Liam!" Gil knelt down, shook him, then and felt for a pulse. "Uh…he might be dead. I can't really tell."

"Gilbert," said Break, grabbing his arm. "You need to take Liam back to Barma manor. Use the power of Raven if you have to."

"But Break…"

Break threw up his hands in frustration.

"For once would you just _do_ what I ask you to _do_ without arguing about it?"

"I would if I understood what the hell is on your mind!" Gilbert hollered. "Just when I think I've got you figured out you throw up a wall. Earlier you tried to say you weren't worried about Liam when obviously you are."

Break flinched.

"I never said I wasn't worried..." _I just didn't want to admit to you that I was._

"Why are you such a puzzle?" Gilbert put his hand to his head. "Honestly, you're the most difficult person I've ever dealt with."

"Ha! Well, I feel the same way about you, too, Gilbert," Break muttered, and tried to smile.

"And Break…_why won't you look me in the eye when I talk to you these days!"_

"Gil…" Break felt in front of him and put his hands on Gil's shoulders. He looked him in the eyes as best he could, and said, "I'm blind."

"Blind? Since when?"

"Since Sablier. Sometime after I used Mad Hatter on Gryphon."

"That was my fault," Gil said, his voice shaking. "You're blind because of me."

"It was not your fault, Gilbert…you're always blaming yourself, and it paralyzes you." _Maybe_ _I'm blind because of your stupidity, but not because of _you_…don't be so self-centered._

"Look, please…Raven…just take Liam back to Duke Barma. If he's alive, maybe he can help him. Please."

Break looked down, reached into Liam's pocket and removed his Pandora medallion, that marked him as a legal contractor of March Hare.

"Liam…you won't be needing this for now. But maybe it will help me." _And I need all the help I can get right now_.

Break put it in his pocket and stood up, a pained look on his face.

Gilbert's heart felt like a wet cloth being wrung out.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll take him to Barma…" He picked up Liam, hauled him onto his back, and then nodded at white-haired man who looked half-broken and lost in thought.

"Go find that contractor, Break" Gilbert said.

"Right." Break took a deep breath and looked up, just as Gilbert released the power of Raven and disappeared into the void.


End file.
